Amulet of Aisu
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: Ayame and Mako join their friends at the Koji mansion and are soon under attack by a new foe and he's after Ayame.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Ayame Yamaguchiya, Ayame Mouri, Kei Koshida and Satori. Buka Kashii is being temporarily borrowed from my friend, Gina (Buka2000). Also, this is the sequal to A Duel for Life in Toyama.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame fought the warrior wearing the black and silver armor. He was strong and she was getting tired quickly. She knew that he was after the legendary Amulet of Aisu but why he was heading for Toyama was beyond her. The Amulet was supposed to be only a myth.  
  
"You will not stop me from getting the Amulet of Aisu, Ice," Satori said as he clashed his sword with her bow. "It will be mine and the bearer of the amulet is heading for Toyama as we speak."  
  
"You won't get your hands on that amulet, Satori," Ayame said knocking his sword out of his hand. "ICE TSUNAMI WALL BLAST."  
  
The blast sent Satori back into a tree. He laughed and jumped to his feet. "You think that will actually stop me," he said taking out a dagger. "DARTS OF ORION."  
  
She didn't have a chance to defend herself as the attack hit her full force. She landed in a heap and didn't get back up. Satori smiled as he walked over to her. "Like I said, there will be no stopping me from getting my hands on the young girl that holds the Amulet of Aisu."  
  
He turned and walked away, disappearing into the dark. At the Koji mansion, they were sitting in the living room watching television and listening to the pouring rain. Cye was in the kitchen fixing a late dinner for them all while Ryo and Sage were trying to keep Kento out of the kitchen. Cye had already threatened to give him no dinner if he entered the kitchen one more time. Over the arguing, they didn't hear the car pull up. Buka just happened to glance up and see the car lights as they flicked off. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it and looked out and a smile spread over her face. Yami and the others didn't notice as she slipped into her coat and out the door. Outside, Mako and Ayame were grabbing their bags from the trunk when Buka came striding up to them.  
  
"Hey guys," she said startling them, making them jump.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Ayame said laughing as she turned around to give her friend a hug."  
  
"Sorry," Buka said. "Let's get inside out of this rain."  
  
They followed her to the house to the sound of the argument.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Mako asked as they stopped in the doorway to the house.  
  
"Kento's hungry and Cye won't let him in the kitchen," Buka explained. "We'll introduce you to the others after you're settled in."  
  
They still wasn't paying attention as they entered the house, so they snuck upstairs and Buka showed them where they'd be staying. Downstairs, Yami finally noticed Buka's absence and turned to the others.  
  
"Where's Buka?" he asked Serenity, who looked puzzled and looked around.  
  
"She was right here," Serenity answered.  
  
That ended the argument as the others turned to them. "What do you mean Buka's not here?" Ryo asked.  
  
Upstairs, Buka stopped them as they reached the banister overlooking the living room as the others wondered where she had gotten to. She glanced over at Ayame and they smiled. Going to the bathroom, they got some towels and returned to the banister with Mako looking at them like they were crazy. Kneeling down, they started tossing the towels over the banister and down on top of the others who looked up in surprise. Laughing they started down the stairs as the others finally saw who it was.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" Yami asked.  
  
"A couple minutes ago," Mako said, "You were so enthralled with the argument and wasn't paying attention."  
  
Ayame's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up. She hurt just about everywhere from Satori's attack. Then she realized where he was headed and was able to get to her feet. Rushing over to her car, she sped toward the mansion. At the house, Satori arrived and watched the house with interest. He knew that the Amulet of Aisu was in that house and he would do anything to get it. He took out his sword and headed for the house.  
  
"SWORD LIGHTNING SLASH."  
  
The living room wall exploded not far from where Ayame, Mako and Buka were standing. Mako was able to get him and Ayame out of harm and Yami was able to rescue Buka just as a piece of the wall landed where they had been standing.  
  
"What in the world?" Sage asked looking at the huge hole in the wall.  
  
As the smoke cleared, they saw a man wearing a silver and black armor standing there with a huge grin on his face. The necklace that Ayame wore suddenly turned ice cold and she touched it. At the movement, Satori looked straight at her and she started to back away as he started toward her. Mako rushed up and stood in front of her, trying to protect her. Satori just laughed and grabbed him around the throat and lifted him in the air.  
  
"You really think you'll be able to protect her," Satori said throwing him against the wall.  
  
Mako slid to the floor unconscious and as Ayame started to kneel beside him, Satori grabbed her arm and pulled her back on her feet. As he turned around with her, he saw that the Ronin and Mystic Warriors were armored up and had their weapons drawn. At Talpa's, Talpa and Marik was watching the action in the house.  
  
"Go with the Warlords and help my old friend Satori achieve his goal," Talpa told Marik.  
  
Marik nodded and left to find the Warlords. At the house, Rowen had been able to get Ayame away from Satori's grasp as Ryo tackled him out of the house and into the yard. The others followed behind Ryo as the others stayed inside the house to take care of Mako, who was still unconscious. Ryo had broken away from Satori and was getting ready to use his sure-kill against him. He joined his swords and leapt up in the air.  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!"  
  
"Let's see if you'll be able to survive this!" Satori said aiming his sword toward Ryo. "SWORD LIGHTNING SLASH!" As the attack sped toward Ryo, he took out his dagger, "DARTS OF ORION!"  
  
Ryo's sure-kill never even had a chance to hit Satori. Both of Satori's attacks went right through his, hitting him full force and sending him flying just as the others came running out to help them. Buka and the others watched from the porch. Before they could even reach Satori, the Warlords appeared and they had their hands full. Seeing his chance, he disappeared and reappeared next to Ayame.  
  
"You're mine now," he said as he grabbed ahold of her and pulling her off the porch.  
  
"Not so fast," a voice said as a car came to a screeching halt in the driveway and Ayame leapt out. "Leave her alone Satori."  
  
Satori just laughed and disappeared with Ayame. The Warlords, seeing that he had succeeded, disappeared, heading back to the castle along with Marik. They all powered down and looked around. Ayame started toward the others when dizziness hit her and she staggered.  
  
"Ayame, are you okay?" Cye asked rushing over to her.  
  
He arrived just in time as Ayame passed out and he caught her. He picked her up and carried her inside the house and upstairs to her room. Outside, the others had located Ryo and was carrying him into the house. He was bleeding from a deep gash on his forehead. Mako had come around and was upset to learn that Satori had succeeded in taking Ayame with him. Cye was sitting beside his sister's bed when she started to come around.  
  
"You okay sis?" he asked.  
  
"I got into a battle with Satori not far from Toyama," she said tiredly. "Did anybody get hit by his Darts of Orion attack?"  
  
"Ryo did. Why?"  
  
"I wasn't hit hard from his attack, but the Darts of Orion is an attack that uses poison darts," Ayame said. "If Sage uses his healing powers, it will work but Ryo won't be able to fight for a couple of days along with me."  
  
Cye stood up and exited the room heading out to find Sage. He found him in Ryo's room using his healing powers. He ended the healing and slumped back in the chair he was sitting on. He looked up as Cye entered the room.  
  
"How's Ayame?" he asked.  
  
"She's doing okay," Cye said. "She told me that Satori's Darts of Orion uses poison darts. She said Ryo will be okay but won't be able to fight for a couple of days. Same with her."  
  
Sage nodded and headed for Ayame's room to heal her. At Talpa's, Satori appeared in the throne room with Ayame. She was tired from struggling to break free from his grasp. Talpa appeared and approached him.  
  
"Good to see you again Satori," he said smirking and looked over at Ayame, "Take her down to the dungeons." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Ayame opened her eyes as Sage came into the room and over to the bed.  
  
"How's Ryo?" she asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sage told her. "He just needs to rest."  
  
She relaxed as he laid his hands over her and they started glowing green. Ayame drifted off to sleep and Sage stood up and headed downstairs.  
  
"Why would he be after Ayame?" Buka was asking as Sage joined them in the living room.  
  
"He looked like he was after her necklace she always wears," Mako said. "Her parents gave it to her before they died in that car crash a year ago. She hasn't taken it off since."  
  
"What did this necklace look like?" Mia asked.  
  
"It had an icicle on it," Mako told her. "With a blue-silver stone in the middle of it."  
  
Mia nodded and headed upstairs to look up something on her computer. She had a very good idea of what it was, but she wanted to make sure. At Talpa's, Satori followed Sekhmet down to the dungeons. They shoved her into a cell and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it.  
  
"I can't believe this," she said sliding down the wall to sit down. She buried her head in her hands and sighed loudly.  
  
She reached up and wrapped her hand around her necklace, finding it wasn't cold anymore. It was weird, the necklace only turned cold when Satori was around. What was the connection? At the house, Mia was looking through her father's files on the necklace that Ayame wore. She had seen something about the necklace when she had read through his files before and she was trying to find it once more.  
  
"There it is!" she said finding what she was looking for. She printed the pages out and then hurried downstairs to tell the others. "It's called the Amulet of Aisu. If used by the bearer of the Armor of Ice, it will make them stronger. but if used for evil doing, the world will be in great danger."  
  
Upstairs, Ayame had heard every word that was spoken since her room was nearby. She threw the covers back and stood up, catching herself as dizziness hit once again. She waited for it to pass and headed for the door. Before heading downstairs, she crossed over to Ryo's room to check on him. Ryo was sleeping on his side facing the window with White Blaze on the floor beside the bed. White Blaze looked up at her and she smiled, closing the door and heading downstairs. All looked up as she started down the steps to join them in the living room. Cye helped her sit on the couch.  
  
"Is it really true about your findings?" she asked Mia as Mia gave her the info she had found and read them herself. "I can't believe this."  
  
Meanwhile, Ayame was sitting in the cell resting with her eyes closed when she heard the lock turn and the door opened. Dais and Cale entered and walked toward her, grinning. She got to her feet as they stopped in front of her.  
  
"Let's go," Dais said, grabbing her arm.  
  
She was forced to walk out the cell and soon entered the throne room. She saw that Marik was standing not far from the throne and he smiled when she was pushed inside the room.  
  
"What are you smiling about Marik?" she demanded as she was held with her arms behind her back.  
  
Marik didn't say a word and soon Satori and Talpa entered the throne room. She felt the necklace get colder as Satori got closer. He stepped up and ripped the necklace from around Ayame's neck.  
  
"I finally have the Amulet of Aisu and nobody will be able to stop me," Satori said, laughing.  
  
"Take her back to the dungeons," Talpa ordered Cale and Dais.  
  
They nodded and forced Ayame along once again heading for the dungeons and she was once again shoved into the cell and the door locked. She sat down once more and looked around her prison. In the throne room, Talpa called in his Warlords and ordered them to go and bring the other Ayame here and they left to do his bidding. At the house, the others had gone up to bed. Ayame went to check on Ryo before going to bed. In his room, Ryo started to wake up and when he went to sit up, his injuries hit him all at once and he grimaced in pain and laid back down against the pillows. He looked up as Ayame came in the room and crossed over to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"I've felt better," he said. "How's Ayame?"  
  
"Satori got her and took her with him," Ayame told him regretfully. "Just get some rest."  
  
His eyes closed and soon he was fast asleep. She crossed over and sat down on the windowseat and looked out over the yard. The Warlords watched as she sat on the windowsill and stayed hidden in the shadows of the house waiting for the perfect opportunity. Ayame turned around and walked back out of the room and went to shut the door when she heard a noise and then a commotion inside the room. She hurried back in the room to find Ryo's bed empty and the window open. Going to the window, she looked out in time to see Sekhmet, Dais, Cale and Anubis dragging Ryo across the yard. They must have knocked him out because he wasn't struggling to free himself.  
  
"Great," she said. She jumped out the window and ran toward them. "Armor of Ice, dao jinkei." She donned her armor and pulled her sword from her back, "Stop right there Warlords."  
  
She didn't see Satori coming up behind her until a chain wrapped around her and tightened.  
  
"Should never turn your back, Ice," Satori said coming around to stand in front of her. "You never know what could happen."  
  
"Let him go Satori," Ayame said, motioning to Ryo's unconscious form. "You're after me, not him."  
  
"No one's going anywhere," a second voice said as a young girl appeared out of the woods. "Armor of the sun, dao ikei."  
  
A red and yellow armor appeared on her, carrying a whip and a trident in her hands. Using her whip, she got the Warlords away from Ryo and then turned her focus on Satori who still had a hold on Ayame.  
  
"So, the Armor of the Sun is real," Talpa said from his castle.  
  
Ayame was shoved aside as the girl advanced on her and Satori. Since the chains was still around her she fell to the ground and made it over to where Ryo laid. The gash on his forehead had opened up once again and was bleeding. Meanwhile, the others had been awakened by the commotion and soon the rest of the Ronins along with the Mystic Warriors were standing behind the new arrival.  
  
"SUNBEAM BLAST!"  
  
A bright red and white beam came blasting out of the end of the trident she held. Satori screamed as he took a direct hit and he disappeared. The chain around Ayame disappeared and she knelt beside Ryo. The others joined her and Kento and Cye carried Ryo inside and upstairs to his room. The young girl who had helped them remained outside, not knowing whether or not they wanted her to come in. She armored down and stood there in black jeans and a blue tank top. Her long black hair was in a ponytail. She stepped onto the porch and waited inside the door until she saw Mia beckoning for her to come in.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Sakura said shaking her hand. "It was greatly appreciated."  
  
"It was no problem," she said. "I have been tracking him for weeks and finally I catch up with him."  
  
"Who are you?" Rowen asked as they sat down in the kitchen.  
  
"My name is Kei Toshida," she answered. "I'm the bearer of the Armor of the Sun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Ayame woke from a very disturbed sleep not feeling very good. She hurried over to a corner and threw up. Wiping her mouth with her hand, she went back over and sank down to the floor. She had a feeling it was just nausea but wasn't really sure. Her stomach growled from hunger. She hadn't eaten since that evening when she and Mako had stopped to eat at a restaurant about an hour away from Toyama. She just hoped nothing would go wrong with her and Mako's unborn child if the others didn't find her soon.  
  
At the Koji mansion, Mako was thinking the same thing. He would never be able to forgive himself if he lost Ayame or their baby. He knew he had to tell the others, but wasn't sure how to do it. He looked up from his bed as Yami and Joey came in the room.  
  
"Everything okay Mako?" Joey asked as they sat down across from him.  
  
"I'm fine," he told them. "I'm just worried about Ayame."  
  
"We all are," Yami said. "Buka is worried to death about her."  
  
"I'm not just worried about her," Mako said, "I'm worried about both of them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buka asked as her, Serenity, Tristan and Ryou walked into the room.  
  
"Ayame's pregnant," Mako explained. "We found out last week. She's only a month pregnant. I don't want to lose her or the baby."  
  
Buka glanced over at Yami with concern. They hadn't told anybody yet about their expected child either and knew this wasn't the time to tell everyone, not with Ayame missing.  
  
"We have to find her guys," Mako said as he walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"And we will," Yami said placing a hand on Mako's shoulder. "We can guarantee that."  
  
Mako turned and smiled at everyone and then they all headed downstairs to plan her rescue with the others. In the throne room, Talpa was really upset with the Warlords for not getting Ayame.  
  
"I'll give you one more try!" he yelled as they cowered before him. "And don't fail me this time!"  
  
"Yes Master," they said and left the room, heading for the Koji mansion.  
  
In the dungeon cell, Ayame had drifted off to sleep one more time and was dreaming about the time just before her parents were killed in that car crash a year ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was Ayame's birthday and her mother had something special that she was going to give her that had been in the family for generations. She woke early that Saturday morning and dressed quickly before heading downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were seated around the table eating and her father was reading the morning paper.  
  
"Morning," she said as she sat down beside her father after getting a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I have something very special to give you for your birthday Ayame," Caiyan Yamaguchiya said to her daughter, smiling over at Maosheng.  
  
She stood up and crossed over to a drawer, opened it and came out with a small wrapped box and placed it front of Ayame. Ayame opened the paper to find a small jewelry box. When she opened it, she found a beautiful necklace with an icicle charm that had a silver-blue stone in the middle of it.  
  
"Thank you mom," she said as her mother put it on her.  
  
"You're very welcome honey," Caiyan said. "It's been in my family for generations. My grandmother gave it to my mother and my mother gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. And someday you'll give it to her daughter."  
  
Later that day, they left to drop Ayame off at her friends' house who was throwing her a birthday party. They had no idea that someone was watching and following them. They lived on the outskirts of Tokyo and had to pass beside a steep hill. As Maosheng drove along that stretch of road, one of the back tires blew and the car started to swerve. Maosheng tried his hardest to maintain control of the car but before they knew it the car went off the road and flipped. After the fourth flip, it came to rest near some trees not far down the hill. A passerby sped to the nearest house to call for help. In the car, Ayame came around. She tried to lift her head but she hurt too much to be moving. She looked up to the front of the car to check on her parents. Caiyan was slumped against the dashboard, blood everywhere and the windshield shattered. Maosheng was leaning against the smashed drivers' side door which was also covered in blood. She heard footsteps and then a shadow passed by the back window heading for the front passenger's side where her mother was. As he reached in, sirens could be heard and he disappeared.  
  
Next thing she knew, she heard people hurrying toward the car and a man appeared at the door near her head.  
  
"A young girl in the back is alive," he yelled to the others. "Get the stokes down here."  
  
They had to use a crowbar to pry the door open and a paramedic appeared beside her, checking her over.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he put a c-collar around her neck.  
  
"Mom and dad?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"We're going to get them next," he promised. "We need to get you out of here first."  
  
She settled down as he finished checking her over and soon they were lifting her out of the car and onto a backboard and into a stokes that was waiting. While the other paramedics went to free her parents, two others checked her over.  
  
"Looks like she's got a head injury along with a broken ankle and a broken wrist," the one said as his partner wrote everything down. "Let's start an IV and get her to the hospital."  
  
They placed something on either side of her head and strapped them and then strapped her to a stokes and started back up the hill with her to the waiting ambulance and soon were on the way to the hospital. She passed out before they arrived at the hospital. Once at the hospital, she was rushed into the emergency room where the doctors were waiting. In Domino City, a call came into the house of Shi and Ruiping Yamaguchiya about four that evening.  
  
"Hello, Yamaguchiya residence," Shi said when he answered the phone. "Are you sure? We'll be there in a couple of hours. Thank you."  
  
Ruiping came into the room as he hung the phone up. "Is there something wrong, Shi?"  
  
"Caiyan, Maosheng and Ayame have been in a terrible car accident," Shi told her. "We need to leave for Tokyo immediately."  
  
They packed some bags and were soon on their way. They arrived at Tokyo General five hours later and went straight to the reception area.  
  
"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes, we're looking for Dr. Ishida," Shi told her. "We received a call saying that our son and his family were in a car accident."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Head up to the fourth floor. He should be up there near Room 468."  
  
They got on the elevator and headed up to the 4th floor. The doctor was just coming out of 468 when they arrived and they hurried over to him.  
  
"Dr. Ishida, we're the Yamaguchiya's," She told him as they got nearer.  
  
"Let's go to my office to talk," the doctor told them. He guided them to his office and he closed the door, motioning for them to sit down in front of his desk. "I'm afraid there are some bad and some good news. I'm afraid we lost Maosheng and Caiyan. Maosheng was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident and Caiyan died not long after arriving here."  
  
"What about Ayame?" Ruiping asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Dr. Ishida informed them. "She's a little disoriented from a concussion. She's got a broken right ankle and a broken left wrist."  
  
"Can we see her?" Shi asked, holding his wife's hand.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said. "She's a little woozy from the antibiotics but she should be able to go home in a couple of days."  
  
"Will she be okay to travel?" Ruiping asked. "We're going to take her to Domino City with us since her parents are gone."  
  
Dr. Ishida nodded and took them to the room where Ayame was. He left them and they entered the room. Ayame was sitting up in bed trying to watch TV but was starting to drift off to sleep from the pain medication. She smiled as her grandparents entered the room and sat down in chairs on either side of the bed.  
  
"How's mom and dad?" she asked as soon as they were sitting.  
  
Shi and Ruiping glanced at each other and Ayame knew it wasn't good and started crying.  
  
"They're dead, aren't they?" she asked as her grandmother hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," Ruiping assured her. "Their injuries were too bad."  
  
"Where am I going to stay?"  
  
"We're taking you to stay with us in Domino," Shi told her. "The doctor said you'll be able to go home in a couple of days and we'll leave after the funeral."  
  
She nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue that her grandfather handed her. Four days later, the funeral was held for her parents and the next day they left for Domino.  
  
Present  
  
Ayame woke up crying from the dream. She wondered if Satori was the one that caused her parents' death. She cried until she fell back asleep. Up in the throne room, Satori watched the scene down in the dungeon. He could see into her dream and grinned. So she was dreaming about the car accident that killed her parents and almost killed her and yes he was the one responsible for their deaths. He turned as Talpa entered the room with Marik in tow.  
  
"I'm sending the Warlords to try and get Ayame again," Talpa informed Satori. "Use that necklace and you'll be able to stop Kei of the Sun."  
  
Satori nodded and they left heading for the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
At the house, Ayame had slipped into Ryo's room to check on him. The bleeding from the gash on his forehead had stopped bleeding once again and he was now sound asleep. She left and headed for her room but she couldn't sleep so she sat down out in the patio outside her room. She was sitting there watching the stars when someone sat down beside her. She looked up and saw Kei sitting there.  
  
"Everything okay Kei?" she asked her.  
  
"So far," Kei answered. "I know why Ayame has the amulet of Aisu."  
  
"You do?" she asked.  
  
"See, I found out that the amulet has been passed down from generations on her mother's side of the family,' Kei said. "Satori has been after that necklace for decades and would have succeeded in getting the necklace that evening of the crash but her mother didn't have the necklace because she had already given it to Ayame for her birthday."  
  
"So the anniversary of Ayame's parents death is on her birthday," Ayame said. "Weird."  
  
"I know," Kei said. "I've been tracking Satori since that day and just now have been able to catch up with him."  
  
Ayame didn't answer because she had seen something coming out of the woods near the house. Looking closer, they could make out the Warlords and Satori coming out of the woods.  
  
"Go get the others," Kei told her as she donned her armor and jumped off the patio, heading for them.  
  
Ayame ran out of the room and woke the other Warriors up and they hurried outside to help Kei, donning their armor on the way. Cye and Kei took on Satori while the others faced off against the Warlords. Upstairs, the battle roused Ryo from a deep sleep. He struggled to his feet and over to the window, looked out and saw the others engaged in a battle with the Warlords and Satori. He hurried over to the table and grabbed his kanji ball and slipped out the window and across the lawn. Cye looked up as Ryo came running over.  
  
"You should be resting Ryo?" Cye yelled over the noise of the battle.  
  
"I'll be fine," Ryo said as he tangled with Sekhmet.  
  
"But you're not," Satori said after knocking Kei out of the way. "SWORD LIGHTNING SLASH."  
  
Cye screamed in pain as the sure-kill hit him full force. "CHAINS OF LIGHTNING."  
  
Cye felt chains wrap around his body and started tightening and then to make things worse, he felt electricity course through his body. Satori kept up the attack until Ayame and Kei both tackled him ending the attack. The chains disappeared and Cye fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"If you can't get Ayame, take her brother," Talpa said to Satori telepathically. "With her brother in danger, she'll come willingly."  
  
Satori looked at the unconscious form of Cye laying on the ground near him. He whipped out a chain which wrapped around his legs and started pulling him toward a portal that had opened up near the Warlords. Ayame watched in alarm then sprung forward to grab Cye as Cye was jerked away.  
  
"If you come with me, I'll leave your brother," Satori said as he dragged Cye backwards.  
  
"Leave him alone Satori," Ayame yelled.  
  
"Okay, it's your choice," Satori said and he and the Warlords disappeared through the portal with Cye and it closed.  
  
"No!" Ayame yelled dropping to her knees. "Not Cye!"  
  
The battle had worn Ryo out and he disappeared back into the house to lie back down in his room. Ayame was really upset because of Cye being captured and taken by the Dynasty. The others trudged into the house. Buka and the others joined them and they tried to put together a plan of action to get both Ayame and Cye back from the clutches of Talpa. Meanwhile, they arrived in the throne room with Cye, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Good job," Talpa said appearing with Marik. "Take him down to the dungeons for now."  
  
Dais slung Cye over his shoulder and headed for the dungeons. Ayame looked up as the door opened and Cye was tossed into the cell and the door locked once more. She got up from where she sat and hurried over to him. She could see small burns through the slashes in his shirt. He was bleeding from some cuts on his legs. Using some strips from her shirt she put pressure on the cuts and soon had them stopped. She propped his head on her legs and tried to get comfortable and soon fell asleep. At the house, Mia had gone upstairs to check on Ryo. She found him sitting on the windowsill looking out over the woods.  
  
"Are you okay Ryo?" Mia asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said, looking at her. "Have they come up with any plans yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Mia said.  
  
"And Buka and the others?"  
  
"They'll be better once Ayame is back here safe and sound," Mia said. "Mako is especially worried about something other than just Ayame but he won't tell anyone."  
  
"Let me talk to him," Ryo said. "Ask him to come in here."  
  
Mia nodded and left the room. Five minutes later, Mako knocked on the door and went in after Ryo told him to come in.  
  
"Mia said you wanted to talk to me Ryo," Mako said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said turning around. "Are you worried about something other than Ayame?" Mako nodded and Ryo continued, "You know you can tell us."  
  
"I know," Mako said. "I've already told Yami and the others, so I might as well tell you all too." He stopped and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Ayame just found out she is a month pregnant last week. So, I'm really concerned about her and the baby. I mean if anything happens to her and the baby, I don't think I could forgive myself."  
  
"I don't blame you," Ryo said placing a hand on Mako's knees. "I would be concerned to if I was in your place. But don't worry, we will get Ayame back."  
  
"Thanks Ryo," Mako said as he stood. "I really appreciate it."  
  
Ryo wanted to rest some more so Mako headed out of the room to be met by Yami, Joey, Tristan and Ryou who were heading to their room to get some sleep. He followed them and soon fell asleep. In the dungeons, Cye started to come around, waking Ayame up.  
  
"Easy Cye," she said as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the small cell. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I don't know," Ayame said helping him sit up against the wall. "I was sitting here and Dais opened the door and just tossed you in."  
  
She was going to say more when nausea hit her and she threw up.  
  
"Are you okay?" They haven't hurt you, have they?" Cye asked concern evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
"No. I'm fine," she said. "Just pregnant."  
  
"You're pregannt," Cye said happily. "Well congraduations."  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
They looked up as the door slammed open and Satori entered the cell. He walked over and pulled Ayame to her feet while Sekhmet pulled Cye to his feet. They chained their hands behind their back and they were forced to walk. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
The next morning, they were up bright and early to head for the castle to rescue their friends. Yami and the others insisted on going along in case Marik tried something. Ryo wanted them to just stay here but they won in the end.  
  
They started out early heading for the Dynasty. In the castle, Ayame and Cye was forced along toward the throne room. They were pushed into the throne room where Marik was standing with Talpa. Marik was planning to engage Ayame in a duel and see if she'd actually beat him even if he didn't use his Egyptian God Card.  
  
"Time to see if you could beat me without me using my God Card," he said approaching her. They chained Cye to the wall while they placed a chain around Ayame's foot to keep her from going anywhere. She had her deck in her back pocket. This time she wasn't going to use her water deck. She had a much powerful deck."  
  
"Let's get this over with," Marik said taking out his own deck, "You can start."  
  
"I activate the magic card Hinotama taking away 100 of your life points," Ayame said starting out. "Then I'll activate Mooyan Curry to up my life points by 200. Then I place two cards face down and put Flame Viper in attack mode and end my turn."  
  
"I place one card face-down and put Executor-Makyura in defense mode," Marik said.  
  
"I activate my trap card Torrential Tribute, destroying your Executor-Makyura," Ayame said. "Then I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back your Executor-Makyura. Then I'll sacrifice that and my Flame Viper to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now Red-Eyes, attack his life points directly."  
  
Marik watched his life points go down to 5600. "I'll play my Monster Reborn to summon Executor-Makyura in defense mode and then put Viser Des in defense mode."  
  
"Red-Eyes, attack and destroy his Viser Des.  
  
"I'll place one card face down and also put Temple of Skulls in defense mode."  
  
"Attack his Temple of Skulls, Red Eyes."  
  
"I play Executor-Makyura in defense mode."  
  
"Destroy his Executor-Makyura."  
  
"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Marik said, anger in his voice and in his eyes.  
  
"I play Messenger of Peace which immobilizes your Executor-Makyura for one turn," Ayame said. "Then Red-Eyes attack and destroy his Executor-Makyura."  
  
Marik drawed his next card and frowned, seeing he had nothing. "I pass this turn."  
  
"I place Darkfire Soldier #2 in attack mode and have it attack your life points directly, dropping them down to 3800. Then my Red-Eyes attack your life points dropping them lower down to 1400."  
  
'I thought she just used her water deck,' Marik thought to himself, 'Where did this deck come from.' "I pass this turn."  
  
"You lose this duel Marik," Ayame said. "Now, Darkfire Soldier #2 attack his life points and end this duel."  
  
"Good job Ayame," Cye said from where he was chained.  
  
Marik was furious about losing. He went over and punched Ayame right in the stomach, taking the breath out of her. She doubled over in pain.  
  
"You little," Cye yelled trying to break loose from the chains that held him.  
  
Ayame caught her breath and stood up. "Take her back to the dungeons," Talpa said. "Leave Torrent here for the time being."  
  
They removed the chain from around her ankle and took her back to the dungeons, leaving Cye alone with Talpa. Meanwhile, the Ronins and their friends had just entered the Dynasty gates and started for the castle. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
In the castle, Talpa approached Cye who was still chained to the wall. Cye was very concerned about Ayame since she had taken a direct punch in the stomach. He just hoped the baby was okay.  
  
"It's time to see how touch you really are Torrent," Talpa said. "Badamon!"  
  
Cye watched as the ghost appeared and hovered over to Talpa. The chains holding Cye disappeared and he fell to the ground.  
  
"You know what to do!" Talpa ordered the ghost.  
  
Cye started backing up as Badamon started chanting. The next thing he knew he was being lifted in the air with electrical current coursing through his body. He tried his hardest not to scream, but soon he couldn't help it. In the dungeons, Ayame was pushed into the cell and the door locked. Her stomach still hurt where Marik had punched her. She just hoped that nothing happened to the baby or Mako would have his way with Marik. On the castle grounds, Ryo suddenly found himself away from the others. When he turned around, he came face to face with Sekhmet and the other Warlords.  
  
"So you guys want to fight uh?" Ryo said taking his swords from his back.  
  
Sekhmet and the others got their weapons out and surrounded him. Dais leapt forward to hit him but was blocked by Ryo's swords. Sekhmet saw his chance and struck catching Ryo in the arm with one sword and his side with the other sword. Ryo screamed in pain and went down. Cale stepped forward and hit Ryo over the head with his weapon and Ryo dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"That was too easy," Sekhmet said. "Let's go."  
  
Dais and Cale picked Ryo up and they disappeared back to the castle. In the throne room, Badamon finished what he was doing. Cye dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Good job Badamon," Talpa said coming forward. "The Warlords should be back soon with another toy."  
  
Just then, the Warlords appeared with Ryo and Talpa grinned.  
  
"Leave him and take Torrent back to the dungeons," Talpa said as they dropped Ryo on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Rowen had turned to ask Ryo something and found him missing.  
  
"Have you guys seen Ryo?" he asked the others. When they shook their heads, he yelled, "Ryo! Where are you?"  
  
The next thing they knew Dynasty Soldiers appeared and they had their hands full. In the dungeons, Ayame looked up as Satori brought Cye back to the dungeons and tossed him onto the floor, then left the room, locking the door once again.  
  
"Can you hear me Cye?" she asked crawling over to where Cye laid, but he didn't respond.  
  
In the throne room, Talpa took the bucket of ice water from Sekhmet and tossed it on top of Ryo, who jerked awake, leaping to his feet, but regretted it when the pain from his injuries hit him and he almost collapsed once again.  
  
"Hold him," Talpa ordered.  
  
Dais and Sekhmet jerked him to his feet and held his arms behind his back.  
  
"Where's Cye and Ayame?" Ryo ordered.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later," Talpa said, stepping up to him. "Badamon!"  
  
Rowen dusted two Dynasty Soldiers but three more filled their spots. Kento was battling not far from him and he wasn't having any luck at all. Sage was protecting Yami and his friends.  
  
"Get back guys," Kei yelled over the fighting. "My sure-kill will take care of these guys. SUNBEAM BLAST!"  
  
Everybody was able to get out of the way as Kei's attack sliced through all of the soldiers destroying them immediately.  
  
"Good job, Kei," Kento said as the others joined them. "Let's go find Ryo, Cye and Ayame."  
  
They started running toward the castle where they knew their friends were. 


End file.
